


One Wish

by YuunaFiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'Not giving a shit' taken to a whole new level, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF OMC, Because MC doesn't like anyone lol, Bitter, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Comedy, Drama, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kinda mean MC, M/M, Manipulation, Namikaze Minato Lives, Not really character bashing, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotting, Romance, Sakura has a brother, Tragedy, Undercover Missions, eventually, jaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction
Summary: Daichi had a lot of things he wanted to say, but 'fuck' just about summarised most of it.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Original Male Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I found this laying around collecting dust and decided to share it. Safe to say, Daichi is not amused and he's got no issues making sure other people know it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dying, Daichi found, wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d expected it to be. It wasn’t particularly scary to feel his body shutting down – something he’d assumed would have been a cause for hysterical panic. What was terrifying – in its own way – was the thoughts and memories flashing through his mind. Every single action he’d ever taken, every regret, every poor choice – all of it coming at him all at once.  
  
He’d never known how much he actually regretted his life until then. He’d never truly taken the time to reflect and examine how much he resented his parents for the life they had given him – about the life his younger brother Yusuke had been forced to endure due to his father’s appalling parenting. He’d always known he hated his parents, of course – but not to what extent that hatred stretched.  
  
But as he lay dying, bleeding to death beside his already dead brother, he found that the mere thought of his parents – even so close to death – made his blood boil with hatred and fury. His little brother was dead because of their actions – their arrogance and deplorable morals. Not only had their viciousness taken Yusuke’s ability to see from a very young age, but now they’d been the direct cause of his death. And by extension – his own pending death.  
  
It almost brought a smile to his face, though. His parents – primarily his father – had always been in the habit of biting off more than he could chew. Yet, this time, Daichi wouldn’t be there to cover up his mess. After Yusuke fell victim to his father's anger after a business transaction went astray, Daichi had taken it upon himself to protect his little brother by making sure that his father's actions and enemies never made the connection and inadvertently led them straight to the pair of them. Unfortunately, that had caused his father to grow arrogant and greedy. But with his shady business deals always making a profit, his enemies stacked up, and his actions growing all the more careless.  
  
Which, as it turned out, had finally caught up to them. Daichi simply hadn’t been able to clean up fast enough – and now they were dying. Shot straight through his stomach while his little brother had taken a bullet to the front of his head.  
  
He hoped that his parents would quiver in terror at the impending death awaiting them – that they would realize just how severely they’d fucked it all up. How there would be no more Daichi making sure that their tracks were covered.  
  
Still… he supposed that the biggest regret in his life was his little brother. Since Yusuke lost his sight, Daichi had practically raised him on his own – a little brother both sweet and innocent. A boy who’d deserved better than he’d been given. So Daichi felt regret that he’d not simply taken his little brother and left when they’d had the chance. Now it was too late. Now his little brother was dead and all he could do was mourn for him – but also bask in the glee of knowing that his parents were going to die horrible deaths as punishment.  
  
No, death wasn’t so bad. The regret was heavy, yes, but it wouldn’t matter for long. Soon he’d be dead too.  
  


* * *

  
  
Being reborn was jarring… and memorable, which he was pretty sure it shouldn’t have been. His body felt wrong and unresponsive, his body temperature was shifting like nobody's business, and his eyesight was more than a little poor. But nothing felt more real than the seething fury he felt at the fact that he’d been reborn in the first place – with his memories intact to boot. Because he recalled, in the murkiness of death, that he’d met someone… or _something_. That he’d grown angry – _furious_ – and refused something. That he’d been denied but grudgingly been given a small token of compensation in the form of a single _Wish_. Even though he couldn’t recall who he’d met or why, or what they’d talked – _argued_ – about he remembered that he’d received a single Wish. A Wish that could be used for exactly anything in the world.  
  
Daichi was sorely tempted to take that Wish and shove it up the arse of whoever had given it to him in the first place.  
  


* * *

  
  
Daichi was barely a couple of months old when he figured out the circumstances of his own birth. Apparently, he was the bastard child between a newly married man and a prostitute. _Joy_. Even better was the fact that the appalling woman who, unfortunately, carried the title of his mother had all but thrown him at his unwitting father and explained in no uncertain terms that, if the man didn’t take care of him, she’d be forced to teach him the trade – because she couldn’t afford him. Which, essentially meant, that if his father didn’t take care of him henceforth, his own mother would have forced him into prostitution.  
  
Needless to say, Daichi hated their guts and he’d only been with them a scant few months.  
  
By some small mercy, his father – _Kizashi_ – had found enough sympathy in his cheating heart to take him in. Kizashi’s wife – _Mebuki_ – had _not_ been pleased.  
  
Being a fully aware and conscious infant had its perks, he supposed. It meant that he was fully aware of the fact that Mebuki _hated_ him, which also meant that he was able to freely hate her too and not get overly upset or confused about her actions. You simply couldn’t cure Bitch. The looks of pure loathing she gave him when she thought nobody was looking was certainly telling. The way she deliberately held him too tightly, glared and none too gently flicked his head when he pulled her hair (after being a monumental bitch), how she refused to change his diapers and would sometimes force him to carry that shit around until Kizashi returned from work. Something which would always descend into an argument that eventually caused Kizashi to lament Daichi’s existence while simultaneously thinking he wouldn’t understand a word of it. Arsehole.  
  
It also allowed him to realize that the name he’d been given – by the awful creature that some might have called his mother in a perfect world – essentially meant ‘extensive condemnation’ – or _Fumihiro_ as it were.  
  
_Bitch_.  
  
His name was _Daichi_ , thank you very much. It wasn’t the grandest name, admittedly, but it was _his_ name. He wasn’t about to degrade himself by carrying a name that was given to him in an effort to shame him.  
  
It took almost half a year – and a _very_ reluctant Mebuki taking him with her when shopping for groceries – to realize where exactly he’d been reborn. Because in the village where he now lived, walking amongst the civilians on the market streets, were numerous individuals in uniforms… and _forehead protectors_. Which was completely ridiculous because _surely not!_  
  
Of course, the whole thing seemed entirely outrageous up until a shinobi walking next to them suddenly leaped up onto a nearby building, which, unfortunately, shocked him so much he crapped his diaper.  
  
Mebuki was _not_ pleased. Daichi wasn’t particularly pleased either, but along with having the body of an infant and seeing a _man leap up on a building like a fucking kangaroo_ he forgave himself for shitting his diaper. It also served the dual purpose of making Mebuki smell like shit, so he didn’t overly mind – even if he would make a conscious effort to suppress the memory as soon as he was able. Being an infant was mortifying enough as it was.  
  


* * *

  
  
It took several days to come to terms with his new reality. It then took minutes to drive him into a justifiable panic attack considering the absolute clusterfuck awaiting his new home and the people in it. Kizashi, of course, leaped to his help and rushed him off to the hospital – subsequently allowing Daichi to see _himself_ for the first time ever.  
  
He had blue eyes… and _bubblegum_ _pink hair.  
  
What the fuck. _No, really. _What the **actual fuck.**_  
  
With the short emotional trigger of an infant, Daichi _freaked out_. Again.  
  
And then someone called Kizashi ‘Haruno-san’ and everything got _infinitely_ worse.  
  


* * *

  
  
It turned out that Daichi hadn’t, in fact, replaced Haruno Sakura. Instead, he was her older brother… if Mebuki and Kizashi decided to make her in the first place. But judging by the state of the shinobi war and the fact that the famous Hokage Monument still only had three faces – that was some years off.  
  
Daichi didn’t know what to think about that – because he hated Kizashi and Mebuki with a fiery passion. Something Mebuki had no qualms of returning in her own special ways when Kizashi wasn’t looking – or acted too oblivious to notice.  
  
But Daichi wasn’t a stranger to raising himself and having less than adequate parents. At least that was something he could handle – something that was familiar.  
  
The question, though, was what he was supposed to do henceforth. Although he’d never been a particular fan of cartoons or comics in his past life, he’d managed to accumulate extensive knowledge about the world he now lived in. With Yusuke blind from a young age and unable to read comics and watch movies, it had fallen to him to read and enact them in Yusuke’s place. He’d read his little brother a number of comics and books – _Naruto_ having been a favorite since long before Yusuke lost his sight. That in turn had forced Daichi to become familiar with it if only to make Yusuke happy and his life a little more bearable.  
  
Thinking about Yusuke made him wonder what he would have done if he’d been in the same situation. He’d undoubtedly jumped at the chance of becoming a shinobi and going on missions and making friends. But Yusuke had always been a kind and gentle boy. Becoming a shinobi would have destroyed him eventually, Daichi knew. Because while the comics romanticized the world of Naruto – the facts stood as they did: it was a world filled with child soldiers where tweens were expected to kill or die trying.  
  
It was also a world where the weak were so insignificant that they were hardly even mentioned. Where the battles of shinobi leveled mountains and villages alike. And considering what awaited Konoha… did he really have a choice to begin with?  
  
As such he was sorely tempted to just delete himself from existence so he wouldn’t have to deal with it.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorely tempted to continue this gem. Daichi resonates with me, haha.


End file.
